


Good As You Get

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kinktober, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Tony Stark's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Tony can be a very generous man, and a very selfish one, where peter is concerned.





	Good As You Get

 

“Who Peter, new backpack, nice!” Ned nodded in approval. “Finally ditched the old ratty one huh?”

 

Peter nodded and shifted in his bus seat, moving bis bag onto his lap. “Yeah, the duct tape was kinda giving out.” He patted his new bag, a bright red canvas which he had already partly covered in various pins and patches.

 

“I’m surprised May sprang for such a trendy bag though.” Michelle leaned over the back of her seat and grabbed the bag, taking a closer look. “Did she find this at a thrift store, it looks new. Fjallraven bags are like fifty bucks, just for the little ones, and this isn’t the small size.”

 

Peter snatched the bag back and hugged it to his chest protectively. “I guess she got a good deal, i don’t know.”

 

The conversation stopped as the bus pulled up in front of the school. Peter took advantage and hurried off the bus, eager to get to his locker and put away his backpack for a while. He hadn’t realized how much it cost, Mr. Stark had given it to him the last time they met to discuss his patrol schedule. Tony had been concerned Peter wasn’t leaving himself enough time for schoolwork, and when he noticed that the bag Peter had been using was mostly held together with tape and hope, an assistant had appeared with a new bag. It was just the kind of thing the man liked to do.

 

Thoughts of high end school supplies faded form Peters head as he went about his day. Chemistry, Biology, European history, a break for lunch which he spends in the library looking at local crime stats and police reports, then it’s Spanish, Calculus, Health, and a free period. He ditches on study hall. No one will notice, and he’s got things to do and people to see.

 

The person Peter has to see is Tony Stark.    

 

Tony met him a few blocks away from the school in a town car with dark tinted windows. Peter climbed into the back while Tony directed the AI to head towards Avengers tower.

 

“Hey kid, I got something new at the lab to show you!” Tony grinned and pulled out his phone, pulling up a schematic for a new spider drone.

 

All thoughts of the expensive backpack were pushed out of Peter’s head. Backpacks weren’t half as interesting as new Stark tech, especially stuff from Tony’s private workshop. Peter looked over the schematics and chatted with Tony as they drove to Manhattan.

 

The inside of Tony’s workshop always amazed Peter no matter how many times he went there. Maybe it was because there was always something new and amazing being worked on. Asgardian tech with glowing blue wires, new Iron Man suits spread out in pieces over a dozen work benches. Once the amazing thing in the workshop was Bruce Banner, drinking Jasmine green tea and reading a scientific journal on a tablet.

 

Peter rushed inside to see the new drone, already babbling a mile a minute about how helpful a series of cameras he could use from his suit would be for patrols.

 

“I mean, right now, one of my biggest issues is that if there’s a group of criminals they can split up and I have to guess at which ones I should prioritize taking down. If I can have a drone track the others, that solves most of my problems, it’s genius Mr. Stark!”

 

Tony laughed and walked over to the coffee machine he had built. It was massive and always full of fresh beans. He tapped a few buttons and after a moment there were two mugs ready for them. “I know, I remembered you mentioning it, so I’ve been working on the problem.” He handed the teen one of the cups of coffee and pulled over a rolling workstation. On top of it was a delicate looking little robot with spider-like legs and a tiny camera set on top.

 

Peter drowned his excited squeal with a mouthful of coffee. It was perfect. Small enough he could carry several in a backpack, and the camera insight could rotate and see around it in any direction.

 

Tony took a sip of his own drink and held out his hand. “Here, let me see your phone, I can put the alpha version of the piloting program on so you can bug test this bug.”

 

Peter nodded and hurriedly dug out his phone from his pocket, dropping it into Tony’s hand.

 

Tony looked at the phone for a moment, and then looked at Peter again, eyebrows raised. “Uh, this thing might be older than you. I don’t think it could run Angry Birds, forget any program for this thing.”

 

Peter’s shoulders slumped. He knew the phone was old, but it was all he had. He had fixed ti up himself using spare parts from friends phones, and it did the basics well enough. A new one just wasn’t in the budget.

 

Tony took a single look at Peter’s crestfallen face and patted the boy on the head. “Okay, no need for the sad face. I can take care of it, follow me.” He took Peter by the arm and steered him towards the elevator.

 

Peter followed Tony, watching as he tapped a few buttons on the keypad. There were still a lot of parts of the Avenger’s Tower he hadn’t seen, but he recognized the floor they were heading to. Tony’s personal quarters.

 

They moved through the living room and past the gigantic television and entertainment center, and off to the one of the side rooms. It was set up as an office. A massive desk in the center of the room, and dozens of shelves lined with files and folders and boxed with the Stark tech logo.

 

Tony walked up to one and grabbed a handful of boxes, checking the labels on the bottom before finding the one he wanted. He turned and waved it triumphantly.”Here we go, just what we need.” He popped open the box and held the item inside out for Peter.

 

Peter looked at it in shock. It was a Starkphone. A new one. The newest he had ever seen, in fact he knew for a fact that the model he was looking at wasn’t due to be released for at least a month.

 

“Is that-?” Peter took a deep breath as he gingerly picked up the phone.

 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, it’s the Bifrost. I managed to make a near perfect copy of this Asgardian metal, so the thing is damned near indestructible.” He wrapped his hand around Peter’s and demonstrated, bending the phone almost completely in half.

 

Peter stared at their intertwined hands. Tony’s hands were warm and slightly calloused form work, but they felt oddly nice pressed against his own. He didn’t have much time to think about it, as Tony released him and moved away, busying himself with finding a chargings cord.

 

“Mr. Stark, I can’t afford this!” Peter tried to shove the phone back at Tony. It almost hurt him physically to do it. He wanted the phone. Hell, he needed it. He had been through four screens since starting as Spider-man, but not carrying a phone at all wasn’t a good option either.

 

Tony took the phone, but rather than putting it in the box, connected to the computer on his desk. He connected Peter’s old phone at the same time. “Nope, don’t wanna hear it. This is an early release. Can’t be sold, and I have one, Pepper has ones, really everyone else has one, so it’s no real loss.”  He noticed the look in {eter’s eye and sighed. “Listen, think of it it as doing me a favor. With this, it’s easier for me to get ahold of you if I need to. PLus it can send me info from the suit so I can see how all the new tech is working out.”

 

Peter nodded hesitantly. He didn’t like accepting charity, which this clearly was, but it was hard to say no to Mr. Stark. SO he accepted the phone and the bluetooth headphones. He accepted the offer for a ride back home, and even let the man buy him dinner. Because it was so easy to just say yes when Mr. Stark offered him something. Not just because they were things that Peter wanted, but because it so clearly made Tony happy. His face would go soft and his eyes would crinkle at the corners as he smiled.

 

The next day, Peter went on patrol as soon as his aunt left for the graveyard shift. It was nice, being out at night. Being Spider-man something Peter couldn’t get enough of. The way his powers had given him a whole new life. One that included being on the front page of the paper, fighting aliens, and Tony Stark.

 

Tony Stark had been Peter’s idol for years, long before he became the friendly neighborhood Spider-man. The man was like a god to Peter, smart and strong and funny and rich and powerful. And for some reason that Peter couldn’t fathom, Tony liked him. Not just as Spider-man, but as nerdy Peter Parker too.

 

So he went on patrol. He stopped three muggings, a car jacking, and got to test the new drones during a robbery at a bodega. There were more criminals than drones, but Peter was pleased to see the idea behind the robots was sound, and immediately sent off the data to Tony.

 

It took the man less than a minute to text him back, offering to meet him for a midnight meal at a diner near Peter’s apartment.The offer made Peter smile, and he agreed, mind already full of Tony, tired but happy and drinking his weight in crappy diner coffee. He got changed on an isolated rooftop and dropped to street level to grab a late night bus.

 

Tony was at the diner when he arrived. He had circles under his eyes, and an empty mug was sitting next to him, but he smiled widely when Peter came in, and slid over to make room in the little half circle booth. “Hey, I went ahead and ordered, disco fries and coffee and a strawberry milkshake.” he laughed and ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. “I only wanna eat crap this late at night.”

 

Peter nodded and slid in, basking for just a moment in the coffee/engine oil/old spice smell that was Tony Stark. It was nice. “Sounds good, crime fighting builds up an appetite.” He didn’t bother saying he was always hungry. It wasn’t that his aunt didn’t feed him, but his increased metabolism mixed with being a teenage boy meant he was ravenous at all times. His eyes went wide as a waitress approached, weighed down with two platters of cheese fries, a massive milkshake, and an entire pot of coffee.

 

Tony laughed as Peter launched himself at the food, pouring himself another mug of coffee. “Yeah I can see that.”

 

Peter smiled guiltily around his straw, whipped cream smeared across his cheek. “Thanks Mr. Stark,” he mumbled, mouth full.

 

Tony leaned in and wiped the cream off Peter’s face with a finger, popping it into his mouth to clean it. “No worry, I’m used to the whole super metabolism issue, believe me. You should see how much food Bruce can put away after he lets the green guy out to play.”

 

Peter nodded dumbly, eyes locked on Tony’s mouth. It took him the better part of a minute to get his brain back online and refocus on the food. After that it was a normal night. They talked about science and NY crime and gossiped about other heros until the sun started to come up, washing the diner in pale yellow light.

 

“Ugh, I gotta head home. My aunt’s gonna be back soon.” Peter stood up from the table and stretched, his slightly too small shirt riding up as his arms lifted over his head.

 

Tony stared at the flash of skin over the rim of his mug. “I can give you a ride, I’m not in much of a rush.”

 

Peter didn’t bother arguing. Taking the bus that time of day  was basically guaranteeing being surrounded by drunks and getting off smelling like other people’s vomit. ‘Yeah okay.”

 

Tony’s car was parked outside. A red sports car with Tony’s new self driving AI onboard and dark tinted windows. Peter whistled when he saw it.

 

“Wow Mr. Stark, another new car?” He ran a finger over the hood, tracing the sleek lines of the machine.

 

Tony shrugged. “I wanted to test the new AI on something fast.” He opened the driver’s side door and slipped inside, opening the passenger door for Peter from the inside. “You know, I could give you one too. No need to worry about a licence if the car drives itself.”

 

Peter froze, seatbelt in hand. “Mr. Stark, you can’t give me a car.” His voice was strained, eyes closed. “You just...can’t.”

 

Tony punched the address into the computer and settled back into the bucket seat. “Oh? And why not?” He fiddled with the radio, tuning in to a crappy classic rock station that barely came through. “I mean, I have a lot of cars. I have a lot of money. I can kinda do what I like with it.”

 

Peter took a deep breath in attempt to calm himself down. Mr. Stark was like that sometimes, prone to wild ideas. “Mr. Stark. You just...can’t. You can’t always give me things.”

 

“I like giving you things Peter.” Tony looked out the window, careful not to stare at the teen sitting next to him. “I like giving you the suit. The drones, the phone. I like it. I can buy whatever I want, and I want to buy things to give to you.”

 

Peter slumped down in his seat, head against the cold glass of the window. He could see the lights outside, just barely make them out through the dark glass. “You know, you can buy me things, that’s true. You can afford anything you want. But really, why do it for me? There’s literally a million things more worth spending your money on.”

 

Tony groaned and turned to Peter, grabbing him by the arm. “You see, here’s the problem, I can’t buy what I want.” He rubbed his thumb over Peter’s inner wrist. “Because I can’t buy you.”

 

Peter felt his heart stop. He was dying, he was sure. That was the only explanation that made sense. He was actually dead, and this was some sort of heaven for him. Tony, leaning in close and smelling like coffee and his lips so close that-

 

Peter kissed Tony. he couldn’t stop himself. Tony froze for a moment and then kissed back, hard. Their teeth clashed and Peter whimpered and climbed over the seat to wedge himself between Tony and the car’s console. He was sweaty and rumpled, wearing the clothes he stashed in a backpack before patrol, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel self conscious about any of it because Tony was sliding a hand under his shirt, and pulling at his worn leather belt with the other.

 

“Oh fuck, kid, you are…” Tony moaned and bucked his hips up, grinding his erection into Peter through both their jeans. “You are perfect, so perfect. I am going to buy a dozen cars, and fuck you inside each and every one of them.” He fisted a hand in Peter’s hair and dragged their mouths back together, swallowing all the little noises Peter made.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter gasped into Tony’s mouth, shaking and shivering at the overwhelming feelings. He keened as he felt Tony pulling him out of his boxers, working him through the button fly.

 

Tony rubbed his thumb over the tip of Peter’s cock and hummed to himself. “I should buy you better clothes too. You look so cute in your Spider suit, I want you to look that good all the time for me.”

 

Peter panted and buried his face in Tony’s neck, biting down on the soft skin below his beard as he rubbed and teased him. It was too much. The words, the touching, the knowledge that just outside the car was a city full of people who could see or hear them if they weren’t careful. Not that Tony seemed to mind.

 

“Maybe something special when we’re alone?” Tony gripped Peter harder, feeling his cock twitch in his hand. “You would let me, right? Let me dress you up like my little slut? Be good for Daddy”

 

Peter came, hard. He filled up Tony’s hand, moaning wordlessly. Tony touched him through his orgasm, pulling out every little noise and whimper and twitch he could from his body until he was totally wrung out.

 

“See,” Tony murmured into his hair. “See, I can give you anything, and you give me exactly what i want.”


End file.
